


Surprises

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Rick both surprise each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glancesicanretrace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=glancesicanretrace).



> This is another (late) Valentine's one shot that I hope everybody enjoys!

“You look tired.”

Beth’s voice startles Rick, the man jumping slightly in his seat as he looks up towards his office door. A grin soon replaces his worried frown however, those negative creases along his face dissipating and being replaced by smile lines. “I look like shit,” he counters.

The blonde laughs quietly, nodding before she enters his office the remainder of the way. She’s quiet as she closes the door behind herself, careful not to disturb any of the remaining few officers sitting at their own desks just outside of his room in the main section of the precinct.

“What’re you doin’ here?” He asks, scratching his temple carefully with the end of his pen. Afterwards he caps the object, tossing it aside disdainfully. “Not that I’m complainin’.”

Beth smiles tenderly, walking towards Rick with her hands extended. Once she’s made her way behind him she places both hands on his shoulders and begins to rub soothingly. “I thought you could use a break,” she admits. “Figured it was pretty obvious we weren’t gonna make it to those reservations of yours tonight so I decided I would stop by and see you here.”

He groans in annoyance, pinching his brow to stop the onset of a headache he can slowly feel coming on. “I’m really sorry about that Beth,” he promises. “I have more paperwork than usual tonight, and a stiff deadline. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she tells him. He can’t see her, she’s still standing behind him with her hands rubbing soothing patterns into his shoulder blades and the crook of his neck, but he can practically see her gentle smile before his very eyes, it’s so apparent within her tone of voice.

 “It’s Valentine’s day,” Rick shakes his head, scratching at the scruff of his beard with his fingertips. “I was hopin’ to do somethin’ nice for you.”

“You do nice things for me all of the time,” Beth laughs softly, running her left hand along his neck and up his jaw before eventually cupping his cheek from behind. There she strokes the flesh softly with the pad of the top of her thumb. “I don’t need anythin’ more today than you give me every other day of the year, officer.”

This pulls a chuckle from Rick and he reaches his own hand out, cupping his over Beth’s own. “You’re too good for me.”

“Probably,” Beth agrees good-naturedly. Pulling both hands away, she grabs the back of his seat and turns him around so that he’s facing her. “You’ll definitely think so after I give you your present.”

Rick raises a single brow at her words, eyeing over the grinning blonde before him suspiciously. It’s only after she drops to her knees in front of him, small hands grazing over the fly of his jeans that he realizes just what exactly she’s implying.

“I’m at work,” he whispers, side eyeing the door quickly.

Beth laughs kindly, nodding her head as her fingertips continue to work his jeans. Eventually she has the button undone and begins to tug at his pants in hopes that he will get the memo and help her pull them off.

“I know that,” she informs him smugly, “but this’ll be quick. I just want to do somethin’ for you, you know, to let you know how much I care about you.”

“I already know how much,” Rick responds, although he doesn’t hesitate in lifting his butt from up off of the seat to allow her access to pull his jeans down. “I could get in real trouble if we’re caught.”

The blonde nods as she watches him, eyes trailing over his worried face and down along his neck and covered chest until eventually her blue orbs rest on the growing tent within his boxers. “Guess you better stay quiet, then.”

Before he has a chance to respond, to remind her that this is a horrible idea, she’s pulling down his boxers and his semi-erection is springing free. Beth’s hands are warm to the touch as she wraps herself around him, gripping him with just the right amount of pressure and pulling a soft hiss from his lips.

“Fuck,” he mumbles, leaning back further into his chair. “You’re so bad.”

“You’re the one lettin’ me do this,” Beth counters, hand stroking Rick’s cock slowly as her eyes meet his own. “You’re the bad one, officer. Breakin’ the law like this, lettin’ me touch you in public. Anyone could walk in right now, you know.”

He knows she’s teasing, can tell by the tone of her voice, and it makes his cock jump slightly against the palm of her hand. The blonde giggles slightly, admiring his length and pleased by his response, before she bends forward and drags her tongue across the underside.

He has to bite his lip to stop from groaning out loud, eyes widening as he admires Beth resting on her knees in front of him. She has his cock in her mouth, blue eyes trained on his own as he slips in and out between her pink, spit soaked lips.

The light from his desk lamp almost seems to illuminate her blonde locks, casting a glow around the top of her head. He’s half ready to label her as an angel as she sits before him, innocent as ever with her pale, white flesh hued red from arousal. But the way she’s sucking his cock right now, hands pressed to his stomach and kneading the flesh there as her tongue circles the head of his erection, she’s anything but angelic. Her lips are utterly sinful, if nothing else.

It doesn’t take long at all for him to arrive at the edge, Beth’s experienced mouth and the location both factors in his quick arrival. He cums with a bit back moan, eyes scrunching closed tightly while his fingertips entangle in the blondes hair to keep her mouth in place.

Beth swallows his release, a bit dribbling out of the side of her mouth and trailing along her chin. Once he’s finished and she pulls off she smiles up at him, wide and mirthful and he finds his heart fluttering at the realization that this beautiful woman is all his.

The moment, however, is cut short as a loud knock upon Rick’s door soon interrupts their moment. Beth’s eyes widen, cum still on the side of her face as she looks up at him worriedly.

He’s quick to help her beneath his desk, pants still around his ankles as he pushes his chair inside the space meant for his seat. He can only hope he doesn’t look too disheveled or smell of sex.

No sooner is he situated behind the safety of his desk when Shane is poking his head through the door, a big grin on his face.

“Listen man,” he starts, “I’m done for the night and just wanted to let you know that I’m leavin’. Real sorry about all that paperwork man, but I was just wantin’ to tell you good luck for tonight. Beth’s gonna say yes, brother, I’m sure of it.”

If Rick’s wide, horror filled eyes aren’t enough to give their current predicament away, Beth raising her head in shock and hitting it off of the top of his desk certainly does the trick. The bang itself is loud, and the blonde’s vibrant “shit!” even louder.

Shane watches him, shock coloring his features before realization slowly takes its place. Eventually he’s left standing there with a wide smirk, eyes quickly dropping down toward the bottom of Rick’s desk.

“Sorry again man,” he offers, not really sounding too sorry at all. “Like I said, happy Valentine’s. And to you too, Beth.”

Before either can respond Shane is long gone, the door clicking shut in his wake.

It’s only after Beth slowly crawls back out from beneath the desk, her own eyes wide and full of hope with unshed tears brimming that Rick figures he probably has a lot of explaining to do.

Once they are both home for the night he explains everything to her with both his words and his actions, with his fingertips and a loving smile and with each and every kiss he presses against her flesh.

And Beth says yes.


End file.
